Starfire
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Kags goe's out with the girls to Club Starfire. She thinks it's just gonna be another night out on the town. She couldn't be more wrong. There she meet Sess who she went to college with. He's got hotter and whats this about a band called Dark Shadows?


_**Lady Naz: Heres my new story Starfire. Now this is a lil different to what I usually do. Pairing is Sess/Kag. Hope you like it. Um there is two parts to this one-shot. The 2**__**nd**__** and last part is the lemon so yeah.**_

_**Now a couple of quick notes: The phrase 'Caedes Silentium' means Killing Perfection in Latin.**_

_**And The Phrase: 'Nox noctis of Tempestas' is Latin for Night Of the Storm. **_

_**Now in my profile I have: **_

_**A picture of Kagome's shoes that go with her outfit, cause they are hard to describe. **_

_**A picture of what Club Starfire looks like.**_

_**Al the links to the song's you will come across here in the story, so that if you would like to see them you can. **_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my babbling **__**AN's **__**but sorry guys it was necessary, because of the Latin terms and such. So I won't keep you any longer my darlings enjoy Starfire.**_

_**Starfire**_

_**A Sesshoumaru X Kagome Fic**_

"Kag's Hurry it up will you, we're going to be late!" screamed Sango to her friend from childhood.

"Dear god Sango chill out I'm coming." said Kagome walking down the stairs.

"Kags you look sexy as hell." said Sango gaping at her friend.

"You don't think it's to much do you?" asked Kagome gesturing to her outfit.

Which was a black strapless satin mini dress with a silver dragon wrapping around her body. With the tail at the hem of the dress resting on her left upper thigh, wrapping the whole way around with the head resting on her right breast.

On her feet were a pair of black 4 inch stiletto heels. The straps of the shoes crossed and then attached at her ankle.

Her makeup was simple but beautiful none the less. On her eyes she had two shades of grey one light one dark, giving a smoky effect which accentuated her sapphire eyes beautifully. She wore black eyeliner and mascara on her lids and lashes. And on her lips she wore a light cherry gloss. On her lobes she wore drop diamond earrings. She left her hair down to cascade down her back to rest at the small of her back.

"Kags you look hot, guy's are gonna be all over you when we get to Club Starfire." Replied Sango.

So with that they both, jumped into Kagome's Black Jeep with cream interior. And made their way to Starfire. Sango turned on the radio, and both girls squealed when one of their favourite songs came on, which was Brandy's Aphrodisiac, and they sang along to it.

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Whatever you want, I got it, Papi _

_Don't hesitate, holla at me!_

_ What I'm lookin' for Is simple, you see_

_ Love and support and sexuality _

_When I'm with you, I don't wanna leave _

_I need you just like air that I breathe_

_ But when I'm not with you, I'm missing my peace_

_ I got a lot inside I need to release _

_You fulfill my every desire _

_When I'm with you, you take me higher (Wooo woo whoo)_

_You're my aphrodisiac _

_You're the only one I'm needin' _

_When I go, I'll come back_

_ 'Cause there is no way I'm leavin' _

_You're my aphrodisiac _

_You're the only one I'm needin' _

_When I go, I'll come back_

_ 'Cause there is no way I'm leavin' _

_There is no way you are gettin' away_

_ I need your love every day_

_ Medicine can't cure the way that I feel_

_What I need is my inner fill_

_Being without you, its makin me ill_

_Stressin me out I need to chill_

_Something this strong, gotta be real_

_Nothing or no-one, show my skills_

_You fulfill my every desire _

_When I'm with you, you take me higher (Wooo woo whoo)_

_You're my aphrodisiac _

_You're the only one I'm needin' _

_When I go, I'll come back _

_'Cause there is no way I'm leavin' _

_You're my aphrodisiac _

_You're the only one I'm needin' _

_When I go, I'll come back _

_'Cause there is no way I'm leavin' _

_I admit that I'm a prisoner of your sex appeal (sex appeal)_

_I can't seem to find a way to escape how I feel (how I feel)_

_I can't wait no longer, please come give a dose to me (dose to me)_

_Breathin's gettin stronger need you now, close to me_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha _

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha_

When they stepped out of the car they were greeted by 3 of their slightly over-excited girlfriends. Kagura, Ayame and Kikyo. Once pleasantries were exchanged, and comments passed on how great each other looked they got in line. They were soon admitted into Starfire.

They went straight to the bar first, then took their seats just on the edge of the dance floor.

They watched for a while at all the people dancing around, and enjoying themselves. When they decided to go and dance as well when a favourite song they all loved came on which was 50 Cent Just A Lil' Bit. They nudged their way onto the dance floor. And as they danced they sang along.

_Yeah... Shady...Aftermath.. G-Unit _

_Damn baby all I need is a lil' bit... _

_A lil bit o' dis a lil bit o' dat... _

_Get crackin' in the club when you hear the shit.. _

_Drop it like it's hot when you're workin' that back... _

_Girl shake that thing yeah work that thing, _

_Let me see it go up and down... _

_Rotate that thing, I wanna touch that thing when you make it go round and round... _

_I step up in the club I'm like who you with _

_G-Unit in the house yeah that's my clique _

_Yeah I'm young but a nigga from the old school, _

_On a dance floor nigga doing old moves... _

_I don't give a fuck I do what I wanna do, _

_I hit your ass up boy I done warned you, _

_Better listen when I talk nigga don't trip, _

_Your heat in the club, mine's in this bitch, _

_I ain't tryin' to beef I'm tryin' to get my drink on. _

_I got my diamonds, my fitted, and my mink on.. _

_I'm gonna kick it at the bar til it's time to go, _

_Then I'm gonna get shorty here and I'm gonna let her know... _

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit, _

_not a lot baby girl just a lil bit.. _

_we can head to the crib in a lil bit.. _

_I can show you how I live in a lil bit, _

_I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit, _

_take 'em off pull em down just a lil bit, _

_get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... _

_get to lickin', a lil bit... _

_This is 50 comin' out your stereo.. _

_Hard to tell tho cuz I switch the flow, _

_Eyes a little low cuz I twist tha dro _

_Pockets on swoll cuz I move the o's.. _

_My neck, my wrist, my ears is froze _

_Come get your bitch she on me dawg, _

_She must a heard about the dough, _

_Now captain c'mon and save a hoe. _

_I get crunk in the club I'm off the chain _

_Number 1 on the chart all the time mayne _

_When the kid in the house I turn it out _

_Keep the dance floor packed that's without a doubt _

_Shorty shake that thing like a pro mayne _

_She back dat up on me I'm like oh man _

_I get close enough to her so I know she could hear _

_System thumpin' party's jumpin I say it loud and clear. _

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit, _

_not a lot baby girl just a lil bit.. _

_we can head to the crib in a lil bit.. _

_I can show you how I live in a lil bit, _

_I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit, _

_take 'em off pull em down just a lil bit, _

_get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... _

_get to lickin', a lil bit... _

_You really got me feelin' right.. (ya heard me) _

_My mama doll you can spend the night (ya heard me) _

_I ain't playin' I'm tryin' to fuck tonight (ya heard me) _

_Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon (haha). _

_All a nigga really need is a lil bit, _

_not a lot baby girl just a lil bit.. _

_we can head to the crib in a lil bit.. _

_I can show you how I live in a lil bit, _

_I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit, _

_take 'em off pull em down just a lil bit, _

_get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit... _

_get to lickin', a lil bit... _

Change Of P.O.V

:Why I ever let myself be brought here is beyond me, I really didn't want to be recognised. God I knew that forming Dark Shadows was a bad idea but I went and fucking did it didn't I. I also agreed to be the lead singer yet another stupid idea. Now I'm stuck with air-headed female's who aren't the least bit attractive fawning over me and trying to be seductive which is making me want to be physically sick. Dear God what is it with the PVC slut worthy dresses that barely cover their bodies.:

These were his thoughts whilst he tried to keep the contents of his stomach, in his stomach. He hadn't been at Starfire for more than five minutes, and had females trying to score a night in his bed already. And all because they recognised him as _Caedes Silentium_ which was his stage name. They were seriously un-attractive, and practically drooling over him. He hated that, but it was to be expected if you were a front man for an extremely famous band.

He sighed and ignored the women and directed his eye's to the dance floor and his jaw nearly dropped, when he seen none other than Higurashi Kagome. He had went to college with her, she had been drop-dead gorgeous then. However now, now she was ethereal drop-dead breathtakingly ethereal.

He watched as she finished the dance with her friends. However as they left the floor she stayed on it. So without a second thought he got up, shrugged of the pest's A.K.A the disgusting females, that were hanging around him. And strode up and tapped Kagome's shoulder. At the feel of someone touching her she turned and gasped.

Kagome's P.O.V

Just before Just A Lil Bit had finished the girls asked Kagome if she was coming to take a break. Kagome was about to say yes but decided she'd stay on the floor, so she continued to dance to the beat.

As she readied to dance once again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned to see who it was and gasped at who she seen. She hadn't seen him in four years she was twenty-one then and he twenty-two in human years anyway.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in four years." asked Kagome she was fiercely in love with Sesshoumaru she had been since she first laid eyes on him. That was at a college party.

"Why for the same reason you are Kagome dear. I'm here to enjoy myself. Would you like to dance I happen to love this song." replied Sesshoumaru to a stunned Kagome.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes please I also happen to love this song myself." she replied.

Sesshoumaru turned her so her back was facing him, and slipped his left arm around her waist with his hand resting low on her hip. Then he placed his right hand just below her breasts.

"I'm going to show you how you dance properly to this type of song my dear follow my lead. But first lift your arms and wrap them around my neck. Then follow my lead." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Kagome shivered but done as she was told. Pleased with her obedience Sesshoumaru then started to grind against her after pulling her tightly to him. Kagome followed his lead. They were soon dirty dancing sexily , to George Michael's freeek.

_You got yourself some action_

_Said you got yourself a body_

_You got yourself an ass with_

_Mind of it's own bring something to the party_

_ You got yourself addicted_

_You shoot up, it saves you time_

_You got yourself a paycheck_

_F__aces in the places where the sun don't shine_

_I'll be your sexual freeek (freeek)Of the week_

_I'll be your inspirational brother (sister) Yo mama can't you see_

_I'll be your sexual freeek_

_Of the week (Ohh touch it)I'll be your educational lover_

_Your one fuck fantasy_

_Can I come on in, my sweet baby_

_Can I move on in_

_Can I come on in, my sweet baby,_

_Can I move on in_

_You got yourself some action_

_Said you got your sexy Java_

_You got your speed connection_

_Free chat, fuck that, get a little harder _

_You got yourself a big bed_

_You shoot off, take your time_

_In the house with a bitch and a mouse_

_And your daddy's plastic how fantastic yeah_

_I'll be your sexual freeek (Back up on this) Of the week (Yeah . . . I think I need a re-booty) _

_I'll be your inspirational brother (Sister)Yo mama can't you see_

_I'll be your sexual freeek (B,B,Back) Of the week (B,B,Back back, sexy mama) (Sexual)_

_ I'll be your educational lover(Yeah) _

_Your one fuck fantasy_

_Sexual freeek (Sister)I think I need a re-bootySexual freeek (Sister)I'll be your sexual freeek, of the week_

_I'll be your inspirational brother, Yo mama can't you see I'll be your sexual freeek, of the week_

_I'll be your educational lover, your one fuck fantasy (Sister) (Baby)Sexual freeek, (Baby) _

_Inspirational brother You got yourself some action_

_Said you got yourself a body_

_You got yourself an ass with mind of its own brings something to the party_

_Come on kids, don't be scared_

_It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared _

_Come on kids, don't be scared_

_It's a tits and ass world you gotta be prepared_

_ Come on kids, you knowyour mama and your daddy don't care_

_ Don't be scared, it's a tits and assworld you gotta be prepared_

Sesshoumaru was extremely aroused and hard as hell by the time the song ended. It seemed Kagome was as well he could smell it. He couldn't believe how perfectly she fit him, he knew then, he was taking her to his home now. The only question was would Kagome let him take her as his life mate? He had loved the miko ever since he first met her and that was four years ago now.

His attention was pulled back to Kagome as she turned to him.

"Wow Sesshou I never pegged you as the dirty dancing type." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

She was aroused as hell. No guy had ever affected her like this before which was probably why she was still a virgin. However Sesshoumaru had very easily ignited an inferno within her.

"You'd be surprised, what I can do my little vixen." Sesshoumaru huskily spoke at her ear, not bothering to hide the under message in his words.

Kagome shivered at his tone, and the message in his words.

"Care to show me Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome equally as huskily in his ear biting down on the lobe slightly.

Sesshoumaru growled sexily.

"With pleasure lots of pleasure Kagome. However question is are you prepared because what I will show will effectively, make you my mate and quite possibly make you pregnant with my pup." He whispered licking the shell of her ear.

"Mmm… good job I love you then, and have done for four years then isn't it." replied Kagome. Not realising what she said until Sesshoumaru kissed her soundly, and replied.

"Very good job indeed, that I've loved you for the same amount of time as well."

Kagome gasped, then dived at Sesshoumaru with a hug, and kissed him soundly. Which he returned.

"Kagome how about we blow this place and go back to my home." asked Sesshoumaru with a wicked grin and glint in his eyes and on his lips.

"Yeah lets. Come with me just gotta let my friends know I'm leaving." replied Kagome dragging Sesshoumaru of the dance floor, and towards her friends.

"Hey guys I'm leaving with Sesshoumaru. Hope you don't mind?" asked Kagome.

After they all looked at Sesshoumaru, they then exchanged looks with each other that said "We know what she's leaving for and about time to." Then in unison they all said " hey Sesshoumaru." then to Kagome said "no probs Kag's see you tomorrow."

So with that done Kagome threw her key's of her Jeep to Sango with a "I'll collect the car from your's tomorrow" Then she and Sesshoumaru left Club Starfire. Then climbed into Sesshoumaru's Lamborghini which was a deep purple with black interior. Soon they were on the way to Sesshoumaru's home.

After about 30 minute's of travelling, Kagome happened to look out her window and let out a shocked gasp, at the manor she seen on the hill they were driving up to. It was the only house there as they were in the countryside.

"What's wrong koi?" asked Sesshoumaru as he turned up the in car stereo, and started tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song in the player. It was Dark Shadow's album 'In The Valley Of The Dark'. The song was called 'Carry Me Down'. He started to sing along. Leaving Kagome shocked even more.

_And if you see me losing groundDon't be afraid to lieI know the pain inside my heartCan't break the fear inside of yoursAnd if you see me losing faith in what it means to dieDon't let me leave before I know what lies beyond the stained-glass doors_

_Save sorrow for the souls in doubt_

_Bleed every care out_

_Will you carry me down the aisle that final day,with your tears and courage shaking from the weight?_

_When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey_

_,let the rain fall down and wash away your pain._

_For every word we never spoke,We have a tear to cry_

_For every silence's like a wall between a better you and I._

_So if you see me losing sight of all the death and life_

_Find the peace in every time I fail to see the death in mine_

_Let all the fear inside you drown_

_Tear out the blade that let you down_

_Save sorrow for the souls in doubt_

_Bleed every care out_

_Oh…._

_All the blood is rushing out_

_Oh…__I'm better off without_

_Oh…The walls are closing in_

_Oh…Sing for me again_

_Will you carry me down the aisle that final day,with your tears and courage shaking from the weight?_

_When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey,let the rain fall down and wash away your pain._

_Will you carry me down the aisle that final day,with your tears and courage shaking from the weight?_

_When you lower me down beneath that sky of grey,let the rain fall down and wash away your pain._

Once the song was finished Kagome was in awe with Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Sesshoumaru that was brilliant you have such a great voice. Tell me something is that your band?" she asked

"Yes Kagome it is my band. We're called Dark Shadows, I'm the front man, and my stage name is Caedes Silentium. Thank you for the compliment koishii."

"Hold on Dark Shadows I love them, I haven't heard this song yet though, is this a new album?"

"Yes we have just finished recording it, each band member gets a copy of the new album to test it out, see what it's like before it goes on the shelves to be sold." replied Sesshoumaru in answer to her question.

"What songs do you like Kagome koi?"

"All of them but I absolutely love 'Thorns'." replied Kagome.

"Yes a favourite of mine as well, hold on a moment in the glove compartment there you should see all of Dark Shadow's albums, pull out Nox noctis Of Tempestas. Put it in the player and select track six." said Sesshoumaru.

"Can you sing this one to me as well Sess?" asked Kagome shyly.

"If you want me to Kagome I will." said Sesshoumaru with a smile towards his soon to be mate. For some reason this damn hill seemed miles longer than usual.

"Please I would like it very much so" replied Kagome.

The music soon filled the car and so did Sesshoumaru's voice, as he sang Thorns to Kagome.

_Bitter thoughts became your every waking breath_

_Save the nights your hollow dreams revealed the sweet release of death_

_In your thoughts you played a symphony of self_

_But your soul had bled a darker song of close to nothing left_

_Oh, The deliverance of blade and flame, your love_

_And greater is the blood_

_You'll find it in the veil of night where solitude is born_

_In the emptiness of broken flesh, at the mercy of the thorns_

_You'll find it in the veil of night where solitude is born_

_In the emptiness of broken flesh, at the mercy of the thorns_

_Every line a path into an empty heart_

_Where the words of now forgotten love fall silent in the dark_

_Oh, The deliverance of blade and flame, your love_

_And greater is the blood_

_You'll find it in the veil of night where solitude is born_

_In the emptiness of broken flesh, at the mercy of the thorns_

_You'll find it in the veil of night where solitude is bornIn the emptiness of broken flesh, at the mercy of the thorns_

_Sister, don't you sleep through your own eulogy_

_Don't sever what you are for what you couldn't be_

_You'll find it in the veil of night where solitude is born_

_In the emptiness of broken flesh, at the mercy of the thorns_

_You'll find it in the veil of night where solitude is born_

_In the emptiness of broken flesh, at the mercy of the thorns._

Once the song was finished Sesshoumaru realised that they had arrived in front of the house. He could barely hold his excitement at finally getting Kagome to the house. He was also having a hard time of it holding his beast at bay…


End file.
